And you thought your band was weird!
by bando4life
Summary: Rated for a curse word here and there
1. Diary of a flutist

(A/N: This is my first Bando story and my first year in band so if it sucks.... you can blame me! )  
  
Diary of a Flute  
  
Day 1  
  
Ya! Band camp time! Woohoo!   
  
Later: I'm gonna feel all this in the morning.  
  
Day 2  
  
The gaurd members are so cranky they need to be more like me! Bouncy and energetic!  
  
I asked if I could play with there flags. They all gave me weird looks and ran away. Oh well. At least they left their flags behind!  
  
Later: Ow. Metal isn't soft!  
  
Day 3  
  
I stole an extra flag from the back and I played with it all day!  
  
Stupid grumpy asswipe A.k.a. band director made me put it away. He said to play with my flute and leave the flags to the gaurd members.   
  
Later: Saxophone came to me with a scheme to t.p. the asswipe's house. I nicely declined.  
  
Even later: Talked to the nice gaurd members. They're both the most mature, tallest, and er hem... have actual meat to them. But that's ok because we still love them. They said we oughta drop the drum major's instrument of the top riser.   
  
They also gave me permission to play with the flags whenever I want to.  
  
Day 4  
  
The asswipe picked on me all day today! My new gaurd friends are to busy being peaceful and non bitchy like the others to listen to me complain.  
  
Later: I saw a squirrel get squashed by a bass drum! The poor thing. The trumpets cried, the flutes mourned, the gaurdists bitched, and the drum major yelled "Somebody save it!" He drove it all the way to the vet!  
  
Day 5  
  
The squirrel is peachy dandy! The drum major gave it to me as a peace offering.   
  
Later  
  
I think i'll name him skippy.  
  
Day 6  
  
The poor sousaphone! Apparently he stepped on somebody's flute. Once again the trumpets cried, the flutes mourned, the gaurdists bitched, and the drum major yelled "Somebody save it!"   
  
Later  
  
*sniff sniff* Mmm is that barbeque?  
  
Even Later  
  
Yummy! Prime sousy rib!   
  
Day 7  
  
I hid in the uniform closet with one of the male gaurdists.  
  
Later  
  
Wow! Whoever said male gaurdists are gay have NO idea!  
  
Even Later  
  
Ouchies. My ass!  
  
Day 8  
  
I couldn't even sit for awhile after my uniform-closet-run-in. But i'm still well enough to attend band.  
  
Later: Must run around in circles the pretty colors! 


	2. Diary of a colorgaurd

Disclaimer: Igot my ideas for this chappy from another writer.  
  
Diaries of a colorgaurd  
  
Day 1  
  
Band camp, concentration camp for the retarded.  
  
Later: We don't even have a personal instructor! What kind of flaunchy band is this? I'm calling my lawyer!  
  
Even Later: I made an appointed ment with my lawyer in May. Just in time for next season.  
  
Day 2  
  
Wow. 'I never KNEW you could do THAT with a DRUMSTICK' I cried earlier surprised at how great the snare player could play!  
  
Later: Im under the impression some people were scared by the way I said that to the snare drummer.  
  
Day 3  
  
My co-gaurdists are all idiots. Except for the one who's almost as tall as me. She's just disfunctional.  
  
Me and the disfuntional one talked to a flute. I proposed that we drop the drum major's instrument off the top riser. She complied after the disfuntional one offered her a chance to play with our flags whenever she wanted to.  
  
Later: We finally got a personal coach.  
  
Even Later: I'm keeping my appointment. You never know what kinds of things the director might do.  
  
Day 4  
  
Mmmm. I'm not positive exactly what it is. But if that cute drummer boys says its ok. It better than ok.  
  
Later: The trumpets cried, the flutes mourned, the gaurdists bitched, and the drum major yelled "Somebody save it!" He drove it all the way to the vet. A squirrel get squashed by a bass drum!  
  
Not that I care about that stupid squirrel but now I love it!   
  
Even later  
  
While my fellow gaurdist and everyone else cried and bitched about that stupid squirrel me and the snare drummer went to the back of the auditorium.  
  
Day 5  
  
I snuck off again while everyone was rejoicing the squirrels safety. I took a nap under the stage.  
  
Day 6  
  
The poor retarded sousaphone. Stepped on a psyco's flute.   
  
Later: I got some barbeque sousy before going to the flag closet to plot my ways to take over bandom.  
  
Day 7  
  
The flute and I made a deal. She can have the first half of band camp in the uniform closet with out gaurdist if I can have the second half with the snare.  
  
Later: Ahhhhh. Such a state of intense joy and delight I almost forgot about conquering band. Almost.  
  
Day 8  
  
Haha! Bandom is mine! I made evveryone run around in circles with tye-dye T-flags! Bruahahahahaha!  
  
Later: Damnit! The band director is coming back from vacation on thursday! 


End file.
